The Unexpected Visitor
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: An old friend of Dorothy's shows up with some good. As the story unfolds Dorothy's old friend goes threw a tragedy. Can Dorothy and the others help Dorothy's old friend deal with her trouble? If you don't like it don't read or review Thank you.


The Unexpected Visitor

This is my frist Story for The Golden Girls. I hope you like it. If you don't please do not read or review thank you.

We begin the story with Rose, Dorothy, Blanche,and Sophia in the kitchen. The phone rings. Dorothy gets the phone.

Dorothy "Hello oh hi how are you oh really your in town, oh your at our front door okay I'll be right there bye." Rose "Who was that Dorothy?" Dorothy "An old friend now if you'll excuse me."

Dorothy walks out of the kitchen Rose, Sophia, and Blanche follow her. Dorothy opens the front door to find her friend Jackie standing outside.

Jackie "Hi Dorothy can I come in?" Dorothy "Of course you can its so good to see you again." Jackie "Its good to see you too." Sophia "Jackie its nice to see you how have you been?" Jackie "I've been fine Sophia you look great."

Sophia "So do you ." Jackie "Dorothy can I talk to you, and Sophia in the kitchen?" Dorothy "Sure."

Jackie, Sophia, and Dorothy went into the kitchen so they could talk.

Dorothy "Jackie what's wrong?" Shopia "Remember we're your friends you can tell us anything." Jackie "Okay I don't know to begin so here it is Dorothy, Shopia I'm pregnant,and I'm getting married."

Sophia "That's great news to who?" Jackie "Do you girls remember my boyfriend Ron from England?" Dorothy "Yes." Jackie "Well he asked me to marry him but he doesn't know about that baby." Sophia "You haven't told him yet?" Jackie "No promise me you won't say word to Ron when he arrives here tomorrow afternoon promise me."Dorothy "We promise, now you, and Ron can have my room , and I'll bunk with Ma." Jackie "Thanks you don't mind do you Sophia?" Sophia "No anything for a friend "Come on I'll you get settled." Jackie "Thank you."

Dorothy showed Jackie to her room, and then they unpacked Jackie's suitcases. They laughed they Rose , and Blanche decided to interdue themselves to Jackie.

Rose "Excuse us." Dorothy "Oh Jackie these are my friends Rose, and Blanche." Jackie Its nice to meet you girls." Blanche "Its nice to meet you too." Rose "So how do you, and Dorothy know eachother?" Jackie "We met a couple of years ago I was visiting some old friends in New York, and I bumped into Dorothy outside the movie house so after that Dorothy, and I went out for coffe, and we became insteat friends from that day on." "Dorothy "Jackie are you alright?"

Jackie "Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about my wedding, and the baby." Rose "So your getting married?" Jackie "Yes I am." Blanche "And your also having a baby?" Dorothy "Yes she is, but her finace doesn't know yet." Rose "Why?" Blanche "Yes why?" Jackie "I'm scared to tell him, and I don't want to lose him."

Dorothy "I'm sure Ron will love the baby, and you both." Jackie "I hope so now do you girls happen to have a chessecake or something sweet in your fridge?" Dorothy "Yes we do come lets go snack." Jackie "I always get cravings for sweet things, and sex oops." Dorothy "Its alright we talk about that too."

The girls headed to the kitchen. they sat down Rose brought the chessecake to the table. Dorothy served themas they were getting ready to eat Jackie's baby kicked.

Jackie "Oy this kid is gonna give me bruzes on the inside." Rose "What's the baby gonna be?" Jackie "Its a girl." Blanche "Is this your first baby?"

Dorothy "No Blanche its her second the first one is on the way by the stork." Jackie "Yes its my first, Dorothy that was a good one."

Rose "So when does Ron arrive here in Mimi?" Jackie "Tomorrow afternnoon at 5:00 he said he'd come straight here." Rose "I can't wait to meet him." Jackie "I hope you girls like him he means so much to me."

Dorothy "I know we will." Jackie "I'm glad now if you excuse I'm going to go try to sleep goodnight girls." Dorothy "Goodnight Jackie."

Jackie went to sleep, and then the others went to bed as well. Jackie slept as well as she could around 5:00 in the morning Jackie began crying.

Dorothy over heard the Jackie's crying, and went to see what was wrong. Jackie was asleep whenever Dorothy got to the room. The next day Jackie woke up early took a shower, and got ready for Ron's visit.

Dorothy "Your up early Jackie." Jackie "Iwanted to get ready for Ron's visit early." Dorothy "I bet your excited to see him."

Jackie "Excited isn't the word for what I'm feeling Ron is my world." Rose "Well good morning girls." Jackie "Good morning Rose."

Just at that moment there was knock at the door. Jackie ran to door, and opened it, and when she did Ron was standing on the other side of the door.

Jackie "Ron you made it." Ron "Its so good to see you again you look fantastic." Jackie "So do you." Ron "Hi Dorothy its so nice to see you again."

Dorothy "Its nice to see you again too Ron." Jackie "Come on I'll take you to bed, I mean I'll take you to our room." Ron "I'm right behind you."

Jackie, and Ron went to Dorothy's room. And they got there they made out. Jackie loved kissing Ron. She loved feeling his touch.

Rose "Was that Ron who Jackie took to your room?" Dorothy "Yes it was" Rose "He seems nice." Dorothy "He is." Rose "Jackie should tell him about their baby." Dorothy "Jackie will tell him."

Meanwhile in Dorothy's room Jackie had just told Ron about he baby. Ron stormed out of the room, and left. Jackie followed him she tried to catch up but Ron shut the door in her face.

Jackie slid down the door, and cried. Dorothy walked up to her, and reached out to help her off the floor. Dorothy gave Jackie a hug. Then jackie walked away slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later Jackie came out of the room she was ready to go out, and sing Kareoke. Dorothy, Rose, Blanche, and Sophia went with her.

When they got to the Kareoke bar Jackie sat down at a table. Then she requested a song that she knew she could sing really well. Jackie began to sing No Angels Forever Yours. Just at that moment Ron walked in. He sat down at the table with the girls.

He watched as Jackie sang. He was feeling awful for treating Jackie like he did. He walked up on stage grabbed Jackie, and pulled her too him they kissed Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her to his car.

When they got back to the house he carried Jackie to the room. They made love for hours. When the girls arrived back at the house.

They Jackie in the kitchen making breakfast. Dorothy walked up to Jackie, and gave her a hug.

Rose "So things are alright with you, and Ron?" Jackie "Yes they are great in fact we are getting married this weekend, and I was wondering if you girls would come." Blanche "We'll be there."

Jackie "Great well help yourselves to breakfast." Dorothy "We will thank you." Jackie "No problem I love to cook." Ron "Good morning ladies." Rose "Good morning Ron." Ron "How is my favorite girl doing?" Jackie "I'm fine." Ron "Lets rush the wedding date to tomorrow."

Jackie "Great idea I packed my dress, and we can book the chruch early, Dorothy, and her friends will be there,and we have an extra guest who's waiting to meet everyone so tomorrow will be the perfect day." Ron "Then we are getting married tomorrow." Jackie "Yay I'm getting married." Ron "We have to call my mum, and tell her the news."

Jackie pulled out her cell phone, and called Ron's mum she took the phone away from her whenever Ron's mum screamed with Joy. Rita said she was on her way. There was a knock at the door. Ron ran to get it, and when he did his mum gave him a big hug. Then Rita hugged Jackie.

It was the day of the wedding. Jackie wore a white wedding that Rita had made her. jackie looked beautiful. She walked down the asile to Ron who look so handsome in his tux. Once Jackie, and Ron were married it was time for reception. Jackie, and Ron danced around the livimng room at Blanche's house. Rita danced with her son while Jackie walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

Blanche "The wedding was beautiful oh here you are Jackie." Jackie "You girls look beautiful." Rose "Thank you." Jackie "There's my song." Blanche "You go dance, and sing."

Jackie walked out of the kitchen walked up to Ron he took her hand they began to dance to No Angels Forver Yours. Jackie sang her heart out. Rita smiled at her son, and daughter- in- law. Rita was happy as a clam. Jackie, and Ron kissed eachother the kiss lasted for a year it seemed to the happy couple.

Around 7:00 PM Jackie, and Ron arrived in Wales. Jackie was in aw for the second time. Jackie, and Ron spent a wondeful first night of lives together.

No Angels Forever Yours Lyrics

I remember when you told me that I got you in a heartbeat baby and you couldn't be without me even if we, didn't go steady how I tried to keep a straight face when you took me back to your place and I kinda had you waiting anticipating, for the rating

But I have to let you know That you had me at hello

Now I'm forever yours We walk through open doors And til the end of time Our stars allign and shine Forever yours I give you all and more And baby if we go, we go together I will always be forever yours

There's a bond between us I'm in need of, that we feed of baby And all the good and bad times Only refines what we have together And if you need a confirmation About the state of our relation

Then I have to let you know That my heart's not letting go

I'll be forever yours We walk through open doors And til the end of time Our stars allign and shine Forever yours I give you all and more And baby if we go, we go together I will always be forever yours

When night turns to day When clouds block the sun I will wash them away I'm yours - and you're always mine Whatever will be, will be fine Cause now I'm...


End file.
